In many telephone systems, a telephone device associated with a user wishing to place a call collects digits entered by the user and compares those digits against a dial plan to determine if a complete and valid phone number has been dialed. In these systems the more digits a user types into a telephone the slower the comparison may become. Further, the more complicated the dial plan the more slowly the digits validation occurs. Such a slowdown in validation may be especially noticeable given today's complicated telephone systems, combined with the usage of telephone devices with low processing power such as basic cellular telephones.